An Eventful Day
by Konnichiwa Minna
Summary: Crack humor. Parody. One day, a couple of unexpected OOC events occur. Obviously, no one expected this at all! Except Koko, of course! NxM & RxH! R&R please! Also, check out my other fics! Hope you enjoy this oneshot! Thanks in advance if you do R&R!


**Author's Notes: **I have decided to write another oneshot fic for Gakuen Alice before I start school on Tuesday. This is written off the top of my head. So beware of randomness and crack humor. There is definitely OOCness. It's purposely intended. This is because this story is sort of about what Gakuen Alice characters would never do or say. So, if OOCness & crack humor isn't your cup of tea, run immediately!

Also, this is my first time writing humor like this, so please understand that it may suck. Anyway, please point out any grammatical or spelling errors you see. Constructive criticism is appreciated! So, please, please, please review! I want opinions on this fic!

**Warning: **Slightly perverted, so this fic is probably not for innocent minds.

**Disclaimer: **I believe that I don't own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did, though.

-

-

-

-

**-An Eventful Day-**

**By: Konnichiwa Minna**

-

-

-

-

"Ohoho!"

"Hee hee hee!"

Evil cackles, such as these, could be heard all over Gakuen Alice.

Because today, was a very important day.

Nope, not Valentine's Day.

Or Christmas.

Not even a crimson-eyed boy's birthday. Or a blond-haired animal-lover's birthday, either.

It wasn't Easter or Halloween.

It was the day that their plan would succeed.

The scariest plan in the entire world that would set hell loose.

The 'Catch Natsume-kun & Ruka-pyon plan.'

Dun dun dun!

-Stealthy music plays in the background-

Our beloved heroes walk through the school, blissfully unaware, of the events that are about to take place.

Suddenly, she, the leader, makes a signal, and the rabid fangirls corner and catch the school's heartthrobs.

They were doomed, before they could even find out what hit them. Literally, of course.

Suddenly, the environment became deathly hot, as they all felt his ferocious and fierce glare. Everyone stared, utterly surprised.

Although, this glare was not produced by our wonderful Natsume... but from our cute bunny-loving friend, Ruka.

Natsume began grimacing and their heads then turned towards him.

He couldn't hold it any longer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came the unexpected reaction from our impassive ebony-haired friend.

There goes his image.

"OH MY GOD, that was so uncool, baka Natsume!" Permy - err, Sumire - shouted. Now, everyone's shocked attention turned to her. What a weird day this was going to be.

She attempted to run away, but tripped and her skirt flew up.

"Nice day-of-the-week panties!" Mikan exclaims, laughing, while walking up to the unexpected scene that was occurring.

Permy - err, Sumire - decided to strike back, and tripped Mikan, revealing her underwear.

Which happened to be a thong.

Everyone gasped.

"What? I was horny," Mikan stated innocently, tilting her head and pouting to look cute.

"Me likey," was all that was uttered from Ruka.

Natsume looked turned on, yet pissed. Turned on, from Mikan's attire. And pissed, because everyone was staring and he couldn't come up with any insults referring to her panties.

-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Narumi's classroom...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-

"Hey, where's Natsume, Ruka, Permy, and Mikan?" Nonoko suddenly asked.

"Good question, let's go find them!" Anna said, ignoring the substitute teacher and exiting the classroom.

Nonoko, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, and everyone else followed.

When they arrived at the scene, they were, to say at the least, flabbergasted.

Stunned.

Shocked.

Surprised.

The boys first noticed Permy - err, Sumire's - panties, and burst out in fits of laughter, rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down. Something else then caught their oh-so-observant eyes.

All the boys averted the gazes to Mikan's thong. Some whistled. Other's gasped.

She remained sitting there, not covering it, or even blushing. Her face remained expressionless.

After a while, Natsume couldn't bear it any longer, jumped up and pushed her skirt over her thong to cover it from lustful eyes.

He grabbed her hand and pulled away from the gigantic, and previously eye-popping, display.

He dragged her to the Sakura tree, sat down, intentionally pulling her down with him. She ended up on his lap.

He stared at her with such powerful passion, ready to discuss deeply about his newfound feelings.

They stared passionately into each other's eyes...

"Screw the drama!" Natsume shouted and locked his lips with hers.

She moaned in reply, and deepened the kiss.

Ruka witnessed this from a hiding place and sighed. Mikan made her choice.

He walked over to a bench, gloomy clouds hovering above him, when suddenly...

"Hey, Nogi! I've been stalking you for a while, taking pictures. But you know, I didn't sell all of them. Truthfully, they turn me on. I love you!" Hotaru shouted with much emotion.

"Really!? Let's make out then!" And with that, they proceeded in a full-blown make out session, just like Mikan and Natsume.

The classmates watched from an unknown place and all gasped.

Koko decided to speak up.

"I've been reading their thoughts for a while, so I kind of saw this coming..." he said, grinning sheepishly.

Everyone sweatdropped, for they had definitely never saw this coming.

What an unexpected day.

Yet, very uneventful.

Not.

-

-

-

-

**Author's Notes: **Ahh, it's so bad! I just know people are going to write flames... I hope not, though. It has no plot at all, does it? ...I guess it's 'cause I didn't know what else to write. I just got kind of bored, I guess. Haha. If no one likes it, I'll understand. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! If you don't like it, please inform me as to why it sucks. And if you do like it, tell me what you liked, etc.

Anyway, please review! I really want to know whether I'm any good at crack humor or not...

Well, if you read this, thank you so much!

And if you review, thank you even more!

:D

_Konnichiwa Minna_

**-X- Please read my other stories, too! They aren't humor, though. They're romance & drama. Please read & review them if interested! -X-**

**Edit: **Thank you to the following wonderful reviewers!

- tensai-Chibi

- angelfinder

- CuteGurlygal07

- Mitzuki

- Angielia

- animexanime obsessed

- X-J0UR0-X

- FallenRaindrops

- Maximumsuperiority

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!**

**THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**:D**

From Mika: I'm not sure if u r a boy or gurl, but I still wanna say it. Stop the perverted kinda story.

My reply: Can you really talk? You can't even spell, you don't have an account, you haven't written any stories, so why the hell should I listen to you? I would consider your advice, if you were an amazing author, but that won't ever happen, so no need to take your advice into consideration. Seriously, why ask me if I am a 'gurl' or boy? Are you sexist? Being a girl or boy shouldn't make a difference to you. Anyway, if you don't like perverted stories... then you better not look under the T rated section. Can't your little brain handle perversion? Are you 5? Or maybe your a 40-year-old virgin. Haha, kidding. I'm not racist against virgins or little kids.

Anyway, you can't tell me what to do. Besides, there are way more perverted stories out there. Mikan Wears a Bra is one story. And I love that story, even if it's a little perverted. It's hilarious and I like it. So, if you hate perversion, why don't you get away from me, this fic, and the T rated section.

Lol, that was a long reply. Just so you know, I don't seriously mean all that. I'm not a mean person. So, you can say what you want. And if you say something mean, I'll just ramble a lecture. And then laugh at you.

Compliments will make me happy and you won't get stupid lectures. You will get cake, though! Haha.

**Sorry for the long stupid lecture. It's just for Mika! (But other people can read it if they want...)**


End file.
